


Sound Of A Melody

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Series: Hyrule's Sanctuary [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Adulthood, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fairy Fountain, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid, Lon Lon Ranch, One Shot, Post-Ocarina of Time, Secrets, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Young love will become deep affection..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Of A Melody

Have seven years really passed already?

Hyrule seemed different; it seemed darker, and a lot more lonesome than usual. As children they were free, they had all the time in the world, they were able to enjoy themselves as much as they could. But the precious time they once had before, it seemed like it was snatched from them suddenly. Malon was frightened of Ingo; she was frightened that he would treat the horses badly within the ranch. She never wanted the animals to suffer; she never wanted him to harm them. What in Hyrule did her father even employ? Malon knew ever since her childhood that Ingo was a very cruel man, a worst excuse for a helping farmhand in fact.

During their childhood, seven years ago, the land of Hyrule was bright and carefree. It was beautiful, as Malon thought. Each morning she would help her father out by taking care of the Lon Lon Ranch; she would even sing to the horses and attract birds with her serene voice. Malon would often sing a melody that her mother composed; it was titled "Epona's Song". The melody was very dear to her, as it held so many precious memories. Malon felt free as a child. If she was granted one wish, she would wish to be a child for eternity. The Kokiri must be lucky, they never experienced adulthood. Although during this period of blight, the Kokiri must feel frightened without the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree was the father of the Kokiri children, after all.

There was one certain Hylian that Malon never forgot about. In fact, this Hylian was very dear to her. Malon understood why they always yearned for at least a few hours alone, why they always visited the ranch just before sunrise. They shared a passionate bond when they were children; they shared many occasions that were indeed rare. This Hylian would often bring a freshly picked flower or two along the way to Malon's small dwelling; they would greet her with a piece of Hyrule's beauty. At times they would even sing together during the morning hours, they would also sing with the many Cuccos as well. Malon could remember the times they shared secrets, Malon once admitted that she wanted to visit the lake that resided in the very south of Hyrule's mainland, and she wanted to visit Lake Hylia with the Hylian she confessed it to. Malon wanted to watch the gentle sunset there, she wanted to watch it with the princess of destiny.

Ever since their last encounter during their childhood, they slowly separated due to the princess's nightmare. Malon remembered the nightmare, the vision even, that Zelda spoke of. There were dark clouds sealing the heavens, there was also a desert man clad in black armour; he was pursuing the princess and her protector, Impa, out of the castle. Malon never really knew what the Sacred Realm was, although she gathered it was the home of the Triforce. She remembered when Zelda hurried into the ranch, tapping more than once onto the front door of her residence, she was in tears. She was even trembling with fear. She was wearing a cloak over her pinkish dress, concealing the fact that she was the princess of Hyrule. She must have felt paranoid, and frightened of what this desert man would do in the imminent future. Zelda believed that Hyrule's future was doomed with his vile powers, and she was right.

Malon assumed that the state of Hyrule was indeed due to this desert man's wicked sorcery that Zelda mentioned, that she cried about. Malon knew this so-called man in black armour was the trigger of the loneliness this land has become; the land of Hyrule strangely became bleak. It was lonesome, isolated, and even threatening. There were even fiends scattered about the terra firma. Hyrule became scary, and now Malon realized what triggered it. Zelda's recurring nightmare was right; her vision was the future of Hyrule. During every bitter morning that passed by painfully, Malon missed Zelda; she missed their precious times together. Malon missed their childhood moments together.

Why did their childhood end so suddenly? Why did Ganondorf deliver such a frightful fate? Malon would question herself over and over, repeatedly, with tears building within her blue-hued eyes.

"Your highness... can you hear me?" Malon muttered, holding her hands close towards her chest; her stare was fixed on the scenery of Hyrule Castle ahead. "I wish there was a way that we could see each other... to meet again... like we used to."

It was dark; the heavens were already concealed by a ghastly shadow, even hiding the full moon that Malon and Zelda would occasionally watch from the ranch during their childhood. Malon missed that, and she was certain that Zelda did too. However, at the corner of her eye she was positive she could witness something that was unusual within the ranch. It was a few long leafs popping out of the small patch of soil, creating a four-leaf clover almost. As curious as Malon was, she decided to head over towards the unusual plant growing beside the ranch's gate. Although all of a sudden, this plant whisked her away from the grass as Malon was now rising into the air. It appeared to be a magic bean plant.

What in Hyrule just happened?

A faint melody could be heard from afar, from within the distance, a melody which surely caught Malon's attention. She listened carefully, although growing curious at the sound. Despite it being her first time drifting through the air, and so thus it was her first time riding a magic bean plant, Malon was actually excited by the sudden occurrence. Although she found it odd, she could hear the melody grow, she could hear it become stronger and thus louder. She was curious, the melody sounded familiar.

Could this be a sign, perhaps? Malon found it strange nonetheless; she was taken from the ranch, only to be travelling someplace else on a magic bean plant.

Landing on a higher platform, Malon discovered a small carven located towards the north of her; she was stunned by the sight. She soon entered the rather dark entrance with a gradual motion, only to find herself wandering within a fairy's fountain. A strange figure appeared to be waiting ahead, a warrior in fact; he held a harp and continued to flick a few cords with nimble fingertips. It appeared to be a Sheikah standing upon the stage of the fountain, he was surrounded by many pink radiant fairies. As of course, this fountain was only filled with little pink fairies.

"...W-Who are you?" Malon gasped. "Wait, isn't that Princess Zelda's lullaby you're playing?"

"You remember well."

"D-Do you know Princess Zelda, then? Do you know if she's still alive?!"

"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth..." Sheik uttered softly, only to slowly stop flicking the keys of his harp. "...Young love will become deep affection..." He repeated, although picking out one line from his speech this time.

Malon blinked a few times, before watching the Sheikah unwrap his headpiece slowly, long blonde strands soon trailed down his back within moments. A vivid glow surrounded his form, his frame started to become petite and more slender, and his eye colour altered from crimson to blue. Malon watched the scene carefully, her lips slowly parting with disbelief; she blinked another time before slanting her head towards one side somewhat. Suddenly, with a blinding blaze, a much more feminine appearance stood before her now. Malon's eyes lit up with joy at the sight, as she immediately darted into the water of the fountain and towards the figure that remained standing in the centre.

It was her. It was Princess Zelda.

"I recall something," Zelda started with a small smile appearing. "I once heard about a secret of yours, that you have quite a fondness for knights. Am I correct, Malon?"

A little reddish blush stained Malon's cheekbones at the question; she merely rolled her blue-coloured orbs with slight embarrassment. "...That's true, but there's no way a knight would ever sweep me off my feet. _That's_ for sure." Malon returned with a giggle.

"I may not be a knight, but I hope—"

Before Zelda could even have a chance to continue with her statement, a summon of girlish giggles escaped Malon's lips yet again. She bravely leaned forward, only to plant a fleeting peck onto Zelda's cheek delicately. A brighter beam now widened her cherry-pink lips, as she was flushed with embarrassment. She wondered how the princess found out about _that_ secret.

"You may be no knight, your highness, but you will forever be my princess." Malon confessed. "Though I have to say, I never knew you were a tomboy on the inside!"

"...A-A tomboy?" Zelda questioned, a colour of crimson dusting her own features as well. "Well, maybe a little... just a little..." Zelda giggled.

It was true, despite her feminine appearance the princess of Hyrule was indeed a tomboy... on the inside.


End file.
